detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Cleaners
Also nicknamed "freak cleaner people" by Lee Ping, the Cleaners are the new janitorial staff of A Nigma High following the inauguration of Principal General Barrage. The white cleaners are revealed to be robots in School Hard and can be considered to be tertiary antagonists in the series. Despite working for Barrage early in the series, their loyalties later lie with Victoria and Lynch Webber because of a chip she had placed in them. Personality Despite being robots, they do seem to have some intelligence, and enjoy working for Barrage. White Cleaners seem to enjoy goofing off while they should be doing their work, they are capable of joy in doing their job and seem to have a certain theatrical side especially with fireworks and explosions. History The Cleaners, as implied by their name, are the new janitorial staff at A. Nigma High. More importantly they act as secret police for Barrage obeying his orders dutifully and without mercy, to the point where Barrage has a specialized remote to call them to his position on a moments notice. Early in the series they are constantly dressed in full body hazmat gear and speak an indistinguishable language, both of which strongly imply they are not even human. Though their equipment may simply make it hard to understand what they are saying (as evidenced when both the green and white cleaners talk in the same way) which in turn may be the uniform of their company. In the Episode Double Date it is revealed that at least some of the Green Cleaners are humans; however in School Hard all of Barrage's white cleaners are shown to be robots. They seem to be an extention of Mann Wurst and Finnwich (better known as the Coral Grove Cult) Their responsibillities seem to extend beyond simple cleaning, during football try-outs Barrage had them removing those that failed from the field with an oversized super vacuum. They have been seen being able to reatach a side mirror to a car. Three of them were used to set up special effects for the school play, with a fourth one looking rather sad that it did not get called. They also seem to have contracts outside the school as made evident by their presence at Brandy's apartment building, though they simply may have been chasing after the Tatzel Worm which was loose in the building at the time. They also work in the laboratory under the school, the center of the Prank conspiracy, as such it can be assumed that they are involved in The Prank conspiracy to some degree. On a few occasions they have used exaggerated equipment in the use of their duties, such as oversized super vacums, supersoakers loaded with disinfectant and as of the second season crystalizing ray guns. They have also been shown using normal cleaning equipment such as feather dusters and glass cleaner. '', one of the Human Cleaners]] On one occasion they have used electric collars. The collars presumably would have been used on the Red Tatzelwurm but the cleaners seemed perfectly intent on using them on Lee, Tina and Lynch. Schematics of these cleaners were found underneath the school on Dr. Alfred Ping's (Lee's father's) desk, suggesting that he created them or at least that he created their suits ("The Tag Along"). In the episode Double Date there are other people who wear the same kind of suits as the normal cleaners except these ones are green as opposed to the usual white. In the episode School Hard it is shown that all of Barrages cleaners are robots. Galleries Jnr22.png Sod16.png Fnb12.png Cleaners 1.jpg No.jpg Jfjksfhhg.jpg Jjjhfj.jpg Gool.jpg Jfjkfhgh.jpg Gool1.jpg 40.jpg 6.jpg 4.jpg 2.jpg 7.jpg Cleaners 6.jpg DSCN0273.jpg Cleaners 4.jpg 163.jpg Ccccccccc.jpg Gfbbhfghgyffff.jpg Hffddhjdhjs.jpg 45454412154654 025.JPG 45454412154654 015.JPG Devin2 009.JPG Dedvvccx 022.JPG Dedvvccx 021.JPG Dedvvccx 020.JPG Dedvvccx 019.JPG Dedvvccx 033.JPG Dedvvccx 032.JPG Dedvvccx 031.JPG Dedvvccx 030.JPG Dedvvccx 029.JPG Dedvvccx 028.JPG Dedvvccx 027.JPG Devin2445241 002.JPG Devin2445241 001.JPG Dedvvccx 034.JPG Devin2445241 010.JPG Devin2445241 009.JPG Devin2445241 008.JPG Devin2445241 007.JPG Devin2445241 006.JPG Devin2445241 005.JPG Devin2445241 004.JPG Devin2445241 003.JPG Devin2445241 041.JPG Devin2445241 034.JPG Devin2445241 044.JPG Devin2445241 051.JPG Trivia *The cleaners act as a simple EMP, as they can disrupt the connection between Lee and Biffy. This was shown multiple times throughout the first episode. Category:School Faculty Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Prank Category:Antagonists